


Night Changes

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Canon, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Kise berharap malam itu tak cepat berakhir. — Kise, Kasamatsu;fanfiction for NanoYaro-Kid.





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

“Kise-_senpai_!”

Kise mendongak dari layar ponsel yang dari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus, perawakan malu-malu, dengan wajah yang memerah menatap Kise dengan mata yang mendamba.

Baiklah, Kise sudah tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi dia tetap ingin menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun. Kau tahu, ‘kan? Menahan diri dan ekspresi adalah hal yang sulit bagi seorang Kise Ryouta.

“Ya, ada apa?” Kise tersenyum manis. Gadis itu yang wajahnya memerah kini semakin memerah dan tatapannya menunduk malu.

“A—ano—“

“Kise!”

Seseorang memanggilnya lagi.

Kali itu Kise mengenal suaranya. Suara salah satu teman sekelas. Laki-laki yang baru datang itu menepuk pundak Kise, “—kau dipanggil Junio-_sensei_.”

“Oke.” Kise memberi seringaian lebar, kemudian melambaikan tangan pada gadis yang dari tadi memilin-milin ujung roknya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. “Maaf, tapi aku harus ke ruang akademik dulu. Jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, nanti saja dulu, ya?”

Gadis malang itu mengangguk dan menatap Kise dari kejauhan.

.

SMA Kaijou masih sama dengan tahun sebelumnya. Sama dengan suasana biru yang menyenangkan, murid-murid yang lewat di lorong dan sesekali terkikik ketika melihat Kise—kebanyakan perempuan, ya, sepertinya _semua_ gadis-gadis mencuri pandang pada Kise kemudian terkikik dengan teman sebelahnya—serta kelas-kelas yang terkoordinasi yang membuat Kise kerasan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju ruang akademik. Ruangan itu tidak begitu padat saat ia sampai di sana. Matanya memindai ruangan dan menemui meja Junio-_sensei_ beberapa saat kemudian.

“Maaf, _sensei_, tadi aku dengar kalau aku dipanggil.”

“Ah, Kise Ryouta. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal: tugas matematikamu dari dua minggu lalu masih belum dikumpulkan, dan aku memberi toleransi karena ada pertandingan basket yang membuatmu harus latihan beberapa kali. Satu minggu lewat namun kau masih tidak ada kesadaran untuk mengumpulkannya, kuberi nilai nol.”

Kise mengangguk.

“Ujian harianmu, Kise … matematikamu ….” Junio-_sensei_ membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan terlihat frustrasi. Ia memijit dua pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk. “Aku paham bahwa kau juga membawa prestasi untuk klub basket, dan kukira itu sudah bagus sekali. Tapi aku sangat berharap bahwa kau mampu untuk menunjukkan kau peduli dengan kelas akademismu. Aku tidak yakin bahwa kau bisa melanjutkan ke semester selanjutnya jika nilaimu masih seperti ini.”

“Maafkan saya, _sensei_, tapi saya berjanji akan berusaha lebih baik.”

Kise menundukkan tubuh. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia serius; kerut di dahi terlihat kentara dan sepasang mata emasnya menatap lurus-lurus.

“Saya benci harus mengatakan ini, namun jika nilaimu terus-terusan seperti ini; dan kudengar ini tidak hanya di matematika saja, semua mata pelajaran kecuali olahraga dan bahasa Inggris adalah kelemahanmu. Jadi, jika terus-terusan seperti ini,” Junio-_sensei_ berdeham, “saya akan memberimu kelas tambahan yang mungkin akan mengganggu ekstrakulikuler basketmu.”

“_Sensei_—“

“Perbaikilah nilai-nilaimu dan akan kulihat sampai satu minggu ke depan. Jika membaik, mungkin kelas tambahan tidak akan perlu kuberikan untukmu. Catatan, ini tidak hanya berlaku untuk matematika saja.”

Kise menggangguk samar-samar; kepalanya terasa penuh.

“Baik, _sensei_.”

“Kau boleh pergi.”

Kise membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, tersenyum pada guru-guru yang baru masuk, kemudian dengan langkah-langkah yang panjang, ia bergegas keluar dari sana.

.

Hari itu tidak ada jadwal latihan basket.

Hanya saja Kise memutuskan untuk meminjam kunci lapangan _indoor_ basket pada pelatih dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat, mengunci dirinya sendiri di ruangan yang begitu luas.

Ia melepaskan _blazer_ seragam dan melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik. Ia mengambil salah satu bola basket dan mulai men_dribble_nya dengan stabil.

Bola itu dilemparkan ketika empat puluh dua detik dilewatkan oleh Kise hanya untuk men_dribble_ bola. Bola basket masuk setelah melingkar terus-terusan di ring.

Kise mendongak dan menggelengkan kepala.

Ia tahu ia bodoh.

Sepasang matanya kembali mengincar bola itu dan menembaknya ke ring dengan tepat.

Ia harus mencari cara lain.

“_Makanya, idiot, jangan kebanyakan cengengesan terus! Mulai belajar dan jangan hanya bisa senyam-senyum seperti orang bodoh_.”

Kise seperti mendengar kalimat itu langsung dalam ruangan yang senyap tersebut. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari.

Tidak ada siapa pun.

Suara Kasamatsu Yukio berdengung nyaring di telinganya. “_Apa kubilang? Makanya lebih teliti lagi!”_. Saat itu hanya ditanggapi oleh Kise cengengesannya yang biasa, dan dibalas oleh tendangan—tidak secara harfiah—oleh Kasamatsu.

Di luar lapangan basket, Kise pernah meminta Kasamatsu untuk mengajari suatu rumus matematika yang sangat sulit bagi otaknya untuk mencerna hal itu. Kasamatsu, yang memang menyenangi matematika dan sangat hebat dalam urusan menyederhanakan rumus, dengan semangat mengajari Kise. Sayang sekali semangatnya dalam matematika tidak diimbangi semangat Kise untuk belajar. Jadinya sesi belajar itu lebih banyak diisi oleh sesi Kasamatsu yang mengocehi Kise malas dan tidak mau berpikir.

Pemikiran itu, entah bagaimana, berhasil membuat sudut bibir Kise tertarik dan melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis.

Bagaimana kabar _senpai_nya yang satu itu?

Kapten terbaik yang pernah ada. Kapten yang tegas dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Kapten yang ….

Kise menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menembakkan bola basketnya.

Apa Kasamatsu-_senpai_ masih mengingatnya?

Secara logika, tentu saja. Kise dan perwakilan SMA Kaijou masih sering diliput oleh televisi nasional mengenai permainan basket mereka yang hebat. Wajah Kise masih sering menghiasi kover-kover majalah olahraga dan hiburan. Hal yang paling penting adalah … Kasamatsu baru meninggalkan sekolah ini hanya lima bulan yang lalu!

Kini Kise membiarkan bola basketnya menggelinding di lantai dan menabrak tembok. Kedua kakinya bergerak menghampiri tas sekolahnya, kemudian mencari-cari ponsel yang sepertinya terselip di bagian bawah. Nah.

Tangannya sudah menggenggam ponsel itu, lalu ia baru sadar ia baru saja membiarkan bola basketnya pergi begitu jauh. Ia berlari-lari untuk mengambil sudut yang pas, kemudian mengambil gambar akan bola basket dan logo KAIJOU di dinding yang sedikit terpotret oleh layar ponselnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kise segera mengirimkan gambar itu pada Kasamatsu.

Kira-kira beginilah isi pesan Kise:

_Kasamatsu-_senpai_! Lihat aku baru saja bermain basket dan men_shoot_ bola tersebut lebih dari seratus kali dalam lima menit ini. _

Dua menit setelah pesan itu terkirim, Kasamatsu terlihat _online_ kemudian _typing_ ….

_Bodoh. Kau bermain basket sendirian?_

Kise buru-buru membalas.

_Yup. Ayo kita ketemu, _senpai.

Kasamatsu masih _online_. Kise memutar-mutar bola basket di jari telunjuk tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya masih menunggu balasan Kasamatsu.

_Paling besok. Hari ini aku ada kuliah pengganti. _

Ada senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah Kise.

_Yay. Resto dekat Kaijou? Kau masih sering ke sana, tidak? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sana lagi, _senpai_. Eh, kampusmu kan jauh dari sini, ya_.

Tetapi Kasamatsu sudah tidak _online_ lagi. Merengut, Kise membawa ponsel dan bola basketnya kembali, kemudian memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

Setidaknya di antara berita buruk hari ini, ada kabar baik yang ia dapatkan.

Kasamatsu baik-baik saja dan bisa bertemu dengannya besok.

Saat ia telah menempatkan bola basket kembali pada tempatnya dan bergegas mengunci ruangan, ia terkejut ketika mendapati gadis yang sama tadi pagi menghampirinya kini berada di luar, sedang meremas-remas roknya yang pendek.

“Maaf mengejutkanmu, _senpai_. Aku melihatmu masuk ke sini sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu, dan aku ingin, uh, melanjutkan yang tadi—“

Ah, ya. Mulutnya dengan mudah menjanjikan hal itu pada adik kelasnya kini.

“Baiklah. Kau boleh bicara.”

“Aku sudah lama mengagumimu. Kau pekerja keras. Kau … di usia muda kau sudah menjadi model majalah dan menekuni hobimu di basket. Aku—aku—“

Kise menunggu.

“—aku menyukaimu.”

Kise menghela napas. Ia sudah tahu hal ini bahkan sebelum perempuan ini mengatakannya.

“Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa.” Tak ada senyum di wajah Kise, dan sebelum adik kelas itu sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Kise pergi dari sana.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang belum ada perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya sampai ke batas ia ingin menginginkan seorang kekasih.

Kise tidak tahu kenapa, dan belum tertarik untuk mencari tahu.

.

Kasamatsu baru sempat membalas pesan Kise sekitar pukul tujuh malam.

Hari ini ia sangat sibuk. Ia harus mengikuti kelas-kelas tambahan dan organisasi yang ia geluti. Saat pukul empat sore, mau tak mau ia akui bahwa ia terkejut melihat pesan dari Kise, begitu kasual, seakan-akan mereka bertemu setiap hari dan begitu akrab satu sama lain.

Bocah itu.

Kasamatsu mendengus kemudian melambaikan tangannya, pamit kepada teman-teman sekampusnya yang juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

_Yay. Resto dekat Kaijou? Kau masih sering ke sana, tidak? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sana lagi, _senpai_. Eh, kampusmu kan jauh dari sini, ya_.

Sudah lama ia tidak menyantap Nikujaga di restoran dekat Kaijou yang disebut oleh Kise. Dulu sewaktu zaman sekolah, ia sering sekali ke sana. Aroma dan rasanya sudah sangat familier di lidah. Ia tidak pernah menemukan Nikujaga seenak itu di daerah kampusnya.

_Oke_.

Kasamatsu baru saja membalas satu kata itu ketika ia melihat Kise Ryouta _online_.

_Kau baru membalasku tiga jam kemudian dan kau hanya membalasku dengan satu kata? Kau kejam sekali, _senpai_._

Kasamatsu tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu, seperti apa yang Kise katakan—dan sepertinya ingin Kasamatsu buktikan bahwa ia kejam—ia hanya membaca pesan itu dan tidak membalasnya lagi.

.

Kelas terakhir Kasamatsu saat itu berakhir pada pukul satu siang. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah, berganti baju, dan membaca pesan dari Kise (anak itu merongrongnya terus-terusan bahwa sekolah hari ini dibubarkan pada pukul dua siang).

Saat Kasamatsu membuka pintu restoran, ia sudah bisa melihat aura _emas_—secara literal—dari pemuda dengan kemeja putih yang sedang melambai-lambai. “_Senpai_!”

Sulit untuk melewatkan energi yang terpancar sebegitu jelasnya itu.

“Oh. Itu dia.”

.

Kise melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kasamatsu yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Benar-benar _baru_ memasuki ruangan, karena pada detik kedua lonceng berbunyi, Kise sudah bisa melihat sosok _senpai_nya.

Kasamatsu menghampiri Kise yang mengambil tempat duduk di ujung restoran. Buku menu sudah terhampar di atas meja, namun Kasamatsu memutuskan untuk tidak perlu membaca menu.

“Kau menggunting rambut,” ujar Kasamatsu pelan, ketika ia mengambil tempat di seberang Kise. Kise langsung menyentuh rambutnya yang memang ia potong pendek, dibandingkan dulu poni yang sering kali menutupi wajahnya.

“Mm hmm. Kau mau pesan apa? Kita pesan dulu. Aku lapar.”

Kasamatsu mengangguk dan menyebutkan Nikujaga tanpa ragu. Kise menatap Kasamatsu tanpa berkedip, sampai Kasamatsu menoleh dan berkata, “apa?”

“Tidak berubah ya, _senpai_, seleramu.”

“Nikujaga di tempatku tak seenak yang di sini.”

Kise mengangguk-angguk, kemudian memanggil salah satu pelayan. Ia sendiri memesan _onion gratin soup_, yang Kasamatsu ketahui juga salah satu makanan kesukaan Kise yang tidak berubah sejak zaman sekolah dulu.

.

“Jadi, kenapa kau kemarin bermain basket sendirian?”

Mereka sedang menunggu makanan datang, dan sembari mengisi menit-menit yang kosong, Kasamatsu membuka pembicaraan. Kise yang sedang membolak-balik menu untuk mencari minum—ia masih bingung apakah harus memesan _lemonade_ atau es kacang merah—segera mendongak.

“Karena bermain basket itu … menyenangkan? Sudah lama aku tidak bermain sendiri, hehe.” Kise memberikan seringai lebar. “Apakah _senpai_ masih sering bermain basket?”

“_Huh_.” Aneh, bagaimana basket yang merupakan kehidupan Kasamatsu selama bertahun-tahun di sekolah, dan kini ia kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sesederhana itu. Bermenit-menit setelah Kise menatapnya intens, Kasamatsu menggeleng. “Semenjak lulus, aku belum pegang bola basket lagi.”

“Wah, _senpai _bercanda.”

“Tidak. Ini semua karena berkas-berkas administrasi yang harus kuurus, organisasi-organisasi yang kuikuti, dan seminar-seminar yang juga harus dihadiri. Pulang dari kampus … aku mengerjakan tugas.”

“Ini pesanannya … silakan.”

Pelayan datang mendatangi mereka dan menghidangkan satu porsi Nikujaga dan _onion gratin soup_. Kise menambah es kacang merah. Kasamatsu memesan air putih saja.

“Berarti _senpai_ sibuk sekali, ya.”

“Seperti anak kuliah yang biasa.”

Mereka ditemani oleh hening sekitar beberapa saat. Kise mulai mengangkat sendoknya ketika Kasamatsu bertanya, “bagaimana tim basket?”

“Baik, hebat, malah.” Kise tersenyum lebar. “Apalagi sekarang tidak ada _senpai_ yang suka menendang-nendangku di lapangan, _hahaha_!”

Alis tebal Kasamatsu bergerak-gerak lucu. Kise jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka melanjutkan konversasi ringan tersebut sambil makan dan sesekali mencicipi makanan satu sama lain.

“Aku masih heran kenapa _senpai_ sangat suka Nikujaga,” tanya Kise saat mencicipi makanan tersebut sesuap. Kasamatsu kemudian menudingkan hal yang sama pada Kise mengenai _onion gratin soup_ bocah kuning itu, yang disambut dengan ocehan betapa nikmat dan lezat dan mengingatkannya akan rumah.

.

_“Senpai_ sudah lama tidak bermain basket, ‘kan?”

Saat itu mereka sudah selesai makan, dan tanpa sadar langkah kaki Kasamatsu membawa mereka ke lapangan basket terdekat di daerah situ. Lapangan basket itu sudah penuh, kebanyakan anak-anak SMP yang sedang bermain seraya tertawa-tawa berisik.

“… yah.”

Kise menatap wajah Kasamatsu yang serius menatap bocah-bocah tersebut.

Mungkin Kasamatsu belum ingin bermain basket sekarang.

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ke sini,” ujar Kasamatsu pelan. “Mungkin karena kau terus menerus menyebut basket dan menyugesti pikiranku untuk memikirkan hal itu.”

“Kalau kau ingin bermain basket kapan kapan … kau bisa memanggilku, _senpai_. Kita tanding.”

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada jawaban verbal dari Kasamatsu. Namun Kise bisa melihat senyum yang terulas tipis di wajah seniornya itu.

“_Thanks_,” Kasamatsu berucap pelan, kemudian meninggalkan lapangan basket tersebut.

Kise mengangguk kemudian berjalan di sebelah Kasamatsu.

“Bagaimana nilaimu? Jangan bilang Matematika dan Sejarah Jepangmu jeblok lagi.”

“Tidak, kok—“ Kise meringis ketika mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Kasamatsu, “—oke, mungkin _agak_ jeblok. Kemarin aku dipanggil oleh Junio-_sensei_.”

“Sebentar. Junio-_sensei_?”

“Yup.”

“Junio-_sensei_ guru matematika yang super cuek? Kalau sampai dia memanggilmu, berarti nilaimu memang ada apa-apanya, bodoh!”

“Aw!”

Kasamatsu menjitak kepala Kise cukup kencang. “Kau masih malas-malasan?”

“Aku tidak malas-malasan! Memang materinya agak … sulit ….”

“Aku pernah mengajarimu jadi aku tahu _style_mu saat belajar. Tentu tidak semangat seperti saat main basket.”

“Tapi _senpai_ tidak tahu nilai bahasa Inggrisku! Ujian kemarin aku dapat nilai A.”

“Hanya itu yang bisa kau banggakan.”

Kise merengut. Kasamatsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Mereka berjalan melewati orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang dan sesekali minggir untuk memberi jalan kepada yang lebih tua.

“Kau boleh bertanya padaku kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti. Aku kan jurusan Statistika, dan kebetulan aku suka matematika.”

Kise mengangguk-angguk. “Lihat, arkade.”

Kasamatsu menoleh, mendapati sebuah pusat arkade yang terletak di antara restoran dan karaoke. “Kau mau main?”

Tatapan memohon dari Kise tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Seperti anak anjing yang hilang.

Kasamatsu menghela napas dalam-dalam kemudian masuk ke dalam, diikuti dengan Kise; kini layaknya anak anjing yang sudah dituruti keinginannya dan ada ekor imajinasi yang bergoyang-goyang gembira.

Saat berada di depan antrean, Kasamatsu bersikeras untuk membelikan koin-koinnya. Kise pun tak mau kalah dan berkata bahwa ialah yang membawa mereka berdua ke sini. Di detik pelototan Kasamatsu, Kise diam dan koin-koin itu sudah sampai di tangannya tanpa perdebatan lebih lanjut.

Mereka bermain balap mobil. Kasamatsu memimpin di awal, kemudian Kise segera menekan gas lebih kencang dan mengalahkan laju mobil Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu menggeram, menoleh pada Kise yang sedang tersenyum senang.

Hal itu membuat Kasamatsu mengurungkan niat untuk balas dendam dan membiarkan Kise melaju sampai final dengan jarak yang sangat jauh di antara mereka berdua.

“Lihat itu! Yay! Hahahahahaha.”

Kasamatsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian mereka lanjut ke permainan lain.

“Makan siang bersama … lanjut bermain arkade … kita jadi seperti orang yang kencan, ya, _senpai_?”

Kasamatsu menoleh dengan cepat karena perkataan Kise tersebut. Ia menunggu tawa lepas karena canda yang biasa dilontarkan oleh Kise; namun tidak ada tawa yang keluar saat itu … seperti … seperti Kise serius dengan perkataannya.

Baru saja ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, beberapa remaja perempuan yang mengenali Kise segera menyikut temannya yang lain, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Kise.

“Um, Kise Ryouta …?”

Kise menoleh saat mereka berdua baru saja mau bermain tembak-tembakan zombie. Kasamatsu menaikkan alis, kemudian paham ketika melihat segerombolan perempuan itu. Ia segera memalingkan wajah.

Seperti adegan de javu saat mereka masih di gedung sekolah yang sama. Sebelum latihan basket, setelah latihan basket … pasti ada saja kumpulan perempuan yang mengerubungi Kise dan minta foto bersama.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kini Kise sudah naik ke kelas dua … pasti banyak sekali junior-junior yang mengincar Kise.

“Boleh minta foto, ya!”

“Ah, oke, oke.”

Kise melirik pada Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu tidak melihatnya.

.

Mereka bermain adegan tembak-tembakan zombie itu dalam diam.

Sampai ketika musuh terakhir mereka mati, Kasamatsu menyeletuk, “kenapa kau tidak pernah tertarik pada fans-fansmu itu?”

Kasamatsu tahu, kalau dia sendiri memang buruk dengan wanita. Dalam artian bahwa ia sulit sekali berbicara dengan lancar pada wanita dan bertingkah laku seperti manusia normal lainnya. Tapi, Kise? Untuk remaja seusianya dan popularitas yang didapat, harusnya Kise dengan mudah mencari pasangan yang ia mau.

“Entahlah, _senpai_, aku tidak tertarik saja.” Kise melirik Kasamatsu. “Bagaimana denganmu? Di area kampus bukannya … lebih banyak kenalan?”

Kasamatsu menggeleng. Ia meletakkan senapan mainan kembali ke tempatnya, lalu melangkah menjauh dari sana. Kise membuntuti.

.

Mereka keluar dari arkade, tanpa sadar, saat matahari sudah terbenam dan bintang-bintang sudah terlihat bergabung bersama awan-awan. Kise berjalan—kali ini Kasamatsu yang sedikit mengikuti dari belakang—sampai akhirnya mereka berakhir di taman yang sepi, hanya ada lampu-lampu jalan yang menerangi dan beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang duduk dan membaca.

“Waktuku sampai minggu depan,” gumam Kise. Kasamatsu mengangkat alis kemudian menoleh pada Kise dengan bingung.

Kise tertawa melihat ekspresi Kasamatsu. “Junio-_sensei_ bilang, kalau sampai minggu depan nilaiku masih seperti ini, akan diberi kelas tambahan yang kemungkinan akan ‘mengganggu’ kegiatan ekstrakulikulerku.” Kise menggunakan dua jari telunjuknya untuk membentuk kutip imajiner di udara.

“Bagus juga, jadi kau bisa seimbang dalam mengatur nilai-nilaimu. Jangan hanya nilai olahraga saja yang kau tingkatkan.”

“Aku boleh bertanya padamu kalau ada yang aku tak paham, ‘kan?”

Kasamatsu mengangguk. “Hmm.”

“Ceritakan padaku mengenai kehidupan perkuliahan, dong.”

Kasamatsu mulai bercerita mengenai masa-masa orientasi, pemilihan mata kuliah yang akan ia ikuti, kemudian organisasi-organisasi yang menarik perhatiannya. Sesekali ia menceritakan kejadian-kejadian konyol yang terjadi di lapangan maupun di kelas.

“Sebenarnya ada kegiatan basket, kalau mau kuikuti. Tapi ... _yah_. Mungkin akan kuikuti tahun depan.”

“Kau harus jadi kapten lagi, oke?”

Kasamatsu menoleh. “Aku tidak yakin aku sebagus itu.”

“Lapangan basket SMA Kaijou tidak sama lagi dengan Kaptennya yang membimbing selama dua tahun, meskipun aku hanya merasakannya di satu tahun terakhir kau menjadi Kapten.”

Di detik itu, mereka menoleh bersamaan, dan ada suatu titik dimana mereka saling memandang dan memerhatikan pantulan bayangan mereka masing-masing di sepasang mata yang berbeda.

Kasamatsu membuang pandangannya terlebih dahulu.

Taman semakin sepi, kini diisi dengan suara-suara kodok dan cuitan burung yang halus. Kasamatsu mendongak dan berkata, “sudah malam. Kau harus pulang. Ingat kalau basketmu akan terancam kalau kau tidak memperbaiki nilaimu? Mulai malam ini kau harus menyusun strategi supaya bisa meningkatkan nilai.”

Kise menarik napas dalam; merasakan angin malam dan suasana nyaman yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Kenapa satu malam bisa terlewat begitu cepat?

Kenapa satu malam bisa sama seperti dengan satu jam?

“Kau sudah mau pulang?” tanya Kise akhirnya. Kasamatsu mengangguk.

“Ada tugas presentasi yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini.”

“Aa.” Kise memberikan anggukan mengerti dan bangkit dari bangku taman terlebih dahulu. “Kurasa sampai di sini.”

“Mm.” Kasamatsu berhenti memandangi langit dan berdiri, kini berjalan bersisian dengan Kise yang sudah keluar dari jalan setapak taman. Sesekali mereka melewati orang-orang bersepeda yang membawa barang belanjaan.

“Rumahku di sebelah sini, jadi ….” Kise menunjuk arah kiri.

“Hati-hati.” Kasamatsu menelan ludah, kemudian berucap setelahnya, “kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja aku.”

Hal itu jelas membuat wajah Kise berbinar-binar. “Siap-siap nanti kuganggu 24 jam selama 7 hari!”

“Hei!”

Kasamatsu sudah bersiap untuk memberikan tendangan mautnya pada Kise, namun Kise menjulurkan lidah dan menghilang dari pandangan Kasamatsu.

Garis bibir Kasamatsu tertarik sehingga membentuk sebuah senyum.

Herannya, ia tidak keberatan jika diganggu oleh Kise 24 jam selama 7 hari di sela-sela kegiatan kuliahnya yang super sibuk.

.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih banyak untuk NanoYaro-Kid yang mempercayai Kise dan Kasamatsu! senang akhirnya bisa membuat fanfiksi tentang mereka, fresh from the oven (?) karna ini fanfiksi pertama saya mengenai mereka :"D


End file.
